


Between Life and Death

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus gives Harry what he most wants for Samhain.





	Between Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



> Written for [HP Halloween](https://www.hp_halloween.livejournal.com)

Harry entered the room and sighed. The room was filled with cauldrons. Goblets with smoking potions sat on a table, diced, sliced or crushed ingredients covered another surface. "Severus, it's almost three in the morning."

"I'm well aware of the time, and I've explained that I only have until midnight to create this potion. It needs to be done on Halloween, when the veil between life and death is at its weakest."

Harry moved behind Severus and wrapped his arms around his lover. "And if you can't perfect it this year, there will always be next year."

"I'll perfect it."

* * *

"It's done!"

Harry looked at his watch. "With twenty minutes to spare. Let's get to the Ministry."

They sneaked into the Department of Mysteries. Severus handed Harry a smoking goblet. "Now, it's up to you." 

Harry smiled. "I trust you." He drank the potion. It tasted as horrid as all other potions, but it didn't matter. Believe, Severus had said. Harry believed in his lover. He reached through the veil, and grabbed onto faith, before firmly pulling Sirius from behind the veil.

Harry grinned. Severus had given him the best gift to start the darkest half of the year: Sirius.  



End file.
